


Communication

by Calyah



Series: Jaal Ama Darav x Sierra Ryder [4]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/M, Kissing, New Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 01:59:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10606950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calyah/pseuds/Calyah
Summary: Jaal and Sierra come together at last.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place immediately following the romance scene at Jaal’s home (Jaal and Sierra [HERE](https://youtu.be/8_4AdNtBPWM)). I’ve talked about my headcanon of Resonance a [bit](https://billowsandbreeze.tumblr.com/post/159004216584/fic-instruction-and-exploration-part-2) [before](https://billowsandbreeze.tumblr.com/post/159157752219/i-really-like-your-resonance-idea-for-the-angara), but I do mention it briefly here from Jaal’s POV. To put it simply, it is a convergence and synchronization of two (or more) Angara’s electromagnetic currents when they are intimate with one another. A sharing of themselves to become one in a really emotional and profound way. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy! Oh, and a special thanks to intergalactix and saarebitch for their constant support and advice. Love you two so much.

“My mother is going to love you.” Jaal’s smile turns quickly toward a humorous grimace. “I’m…sorry.”

Sierra’s fingers squeeze his own and her quiet laugh fills his ears. 

“She’s wonderful,” she whispers. 

Turning his gaze, Jaal looks at her—awash in blue light and surrounded by the galaxy of his youthful imaginations—and his breath catches. _She_ is wonderful, better than anything he could have imagined as he dreamed under his created stars. Happiness. So complete. So undeniable. He feels shaken to his very core.

She eyes him with a playful smile and squeezes his hand once more. “Credit for your thoughts?” 

It’s another idiom, he knows, but he can guess its meaning well enough. 

Rolling onto his side, he draws in a slow breath and lets his hand reach out to touch her, lightly tracing the striking curves of her features—the smooth expanse of her brow, the rising line of her nose, the tempting pliability of her lips.

“I am excited,” he whispers, unable to contain the eager edge in his voice. “You are…mesmerizing.” He draws his finger along her jaw and down her throat to the thin jut of her collarbone peeking out from beneath the edge of her shirt. “I wish for this feeling to never end.”

It’s true. He could lay here forever, with just the softness of her skin beneath his touch, exploring the feel of her within his arms. His current rises higher at the notion. Sliding it gently across her neck, he revels in the tiny moan of pleasure it elicits from her mouth. 

“You’re being very persuasive,” Sierra murmurs. Her eyes flutter shut, and Jaal moves closer. She is radiance beneath him, and he cannot bear to blink against such a sight. 

Her hand raises to cup his cheek and her eyes open. “Kiss me again?” She says it softly, a pleading seduction. 

Jaal smiles. He could not deny such an inviting request. 

Their first kiss had been sweet and slow, a tender and inquisitive meeting of their desires, but now he is eager to discover her. He splays his hand against her cheek and presses himself closer, his chest flush against her side. A small gasp escapes her lips at the contact, as his current arcs outward across her form, as impatient to embrace her as his arms. She arches up to meet him, fingers gripping into his shoulders, and an involuntary groan rumbles in his chest. 

He can wait no longer. Bending his head, he captures her lips with his own, and instantly, it is like lighting a fire within his blood. His current tightens and hums faster, coursing through his fingers, his skin, his bones—the very center of him reaching out to share himself with her. Jaal had feared this moment when he first felt his affections for her grow manifest within his thoughts. He feared her body, her biology, would not permit their joining, that without the capability of Resonance, she would feel silent beneath his touch.

But Sierra moans, tracing her tongue along the seam of his lips, and he realizes she is not silent at all. The scrape of her nails against his fringe. The rise of her leg to cradle his hips. The breathy moans that accompany each rock and hum of his body and current. She _is_ speaking to him. The language is different and new, but her body is communicating, working in tandem with his in the most beautiful of ways. He shifts and groans, opening his mouth to deepen their kiss. 

It is then that he realizes just how much he wants. Things he had not imagined they could have. Things they are not ready for. Not yet. Things he does not wish to experience with her for the first time on the floor of his family’s home. 

With a reluctant groan, Jaal pulls back, one hand fisting gently into her hair. “Darling One.” He clears his throat and rests his forehead against hers with a sigh. “We should probably return.”

He pulls back slightly. Her breathing is uneven and her face is flushed—so tempting in its naked desire of him—but she nods. “Okay.”

Untangling his fingers and smoothing them over her hair, he smiles softly. “I wish it were different,” he murmurs, his eyes drawn once more to her lips. “But…” He lets go and pushes into a sitting position, his body instantly missing the feel of her pressed beneath his weight. “I fear my family may be growing restless, and I doubt they will allow us our privacy much longer.”

Sierra’s brows raise, but then she glances down at her legs still wrapped around his body, and she laughs. “Right. Not exactly the first impression I want to make.”

Jaal suppresses a smile. His family would not think poorly of her for finding them in such a position, but he has learned humans have different notions of modesty. “You have already impressed them, Dearest,” he says instead. 

Unhooking her legs from his waist, Sierra sits up. “We’ll see.” She glances at the door and grins. “So you have experience in being interrupted with your pants down?”

Jaal chuckles. “Unfortunately, yes. More than once.” He offers her his hand and they both rise. “My sisters, in particular, seem to have an irritating knack for it.”

Sierra runs her fingers along her shirt, straightening the wrinkles and tucking the fabric back into her belt. “Siblings are so nice like that.” Her tone is light and full of humor, and Jaal feels his heart swell with pride. Though her own family is small, she has not been deterred by the…boisterous reality of his. 

Pulling her close once more, he settles his hands at the dip in her waist. “I adore you.”

Her body sways, so enticing, and Sierra leans in, placing another kiss on his lips. “You said that already,” she murmurs—a whispered tease against his mouth. 

A low laugh sounds in his chest. He nips at her lower lip, tugging it gently between his teeth. “And it is still true.”

Jaal lets himself linger there, pressing soft kisses against her lips, her jaw, her cheeks—stealing one more moment of solitude with her to simply feel. It is a beginning, unknown and frightening, but impossibility right. A thousand wishes among the stars. 

Slowly, he pulls back and traces one last touch across her cheek. “Come,” he says softly, the lightness of his heart infusing his entire being. He takes her hand in his own and draws her to his side. Her fingers curl tighter and her smile brightens—their claim on one another clear. “Let me introduce you properly before they burst.”


End file.
